


Team Harem

by GorillaInTheMist



Series: Alternate Elaine [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All the pairings!, Dom/sub Play, Elaine doesn't listen to directions very well, F/M, Fade as plot mechanism, I mean...it's the Fade...so..., M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Cullen, Sexy Solas, Sexy Zevran, Shameless Smut, Team Harem!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillaInTheMist/pseuds/GorillaInTheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU to Elaine’s story line. It takes place after All New Faded For Her, but Solas did not woo Elaine after Halimshiral. Instead, there has just been really awkward sexual tension/lingering looks going on between her and Solas as well as her and Cullen. She can’t forget about his kiss. Then, Zevran shows up and really just jumbles her mind with his overt sexiness. <br/>Zevran sees an opportunity in setting up a relationship between the other three. <br/>A run in with a desire demon sets the stage for romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trap is Set

So, Elias let me go gather some more samples…well, that was my excuse. Really, I was going sir crazy in Skyhold.

I think the only reason he actually lets me go is because Cullen and Zevran are there. He’s still not the biggest fan of Solas, but I drag him along anyway. You never know when we are going to stumble upon something elven…or demon-y. Solas and I have fallen into a quiet friendship despite the rough beginning we had.

Maybe I just like torturing myself.

I don’t know why Elias is making me bring Cullen and Zevran, I mean I’m barely functional around Zevran. I’m not complaining about Cullen; I like spending time with him, but there really isn’t a good reason for him to be leaving Skyhold.

I bet Eli is just sitting up in his rooms laughing hysterically.

I hate everything.

We are only going on a day trip, really. I want to check out this random castle place that I’ve been able to see from my window since I got here. It looks so strangely placed, but something about it calls to me.

The horses get tied up at the bottom of the little hill that the small castle stands on and we hike up the rocky path. I’m practically giggling. I feel free for the first time in weeks! Zevran and Cullen exchange small smiles at my childish outburst.

“This is so cool!” I start weaving through the various broken down walls.

Solas calls out to me. “ _Da’len_ , don’t wander too far away. The Veil is thin here and has not been well scouted.” I hate it when he calls me that.

“Solas, I am not a child. Nothing is here! I’ll be fine!” I shout/laugh at him, spinning around in a circle with my arms out to the side.

He was right. I should have listened.

In what was once a large room, there is something like an altar. Growing out of the rubble is the most beautiful flower I have ever seen. “I wonder what happened here…” I wonder out loud, slowly walking toward the blossom. Clanking comes up behind me. Cullen must have jogged ahead so that someone could have a complete eye on me.

“There’s a room simply full of skeletons. No signs of struggle.” Zevran ponders to my left. The man moves like a shadow. A sexy shadow.

I say nothing, still reaching toward the red and gold flowering plant on the other side of the room. I caress the petals, they’re soft….almost like a fleece blanket…

I draw my face close to it. It smells _so_ good: like leather, spices, sandalwood, and campfires. It’s manly. What a strange scent for a flower… “How odd…Solas, Zevran, do either of you know what plant this is? I haven’t seen it in any of the botanical texts I’ve read through.”

“Elaine!” There’s desperation in Solas’s voice, but I can’t look away from the flower.

The bloom puffs out of existence into a powder that makes me choke as I unwillingly breathe it in. The stem melts in my fingers.

“Are you alright?” Cullen looks worried with his beautiful golden eyes. Hmm…what I wouldn’t give to see them blown wide with lust. WOAH! Self, get it together.

I bop his nose playfully with my finger. “I’m fine, worrywart.” His brows furrow, I’m not acting like myself.

A few steps and a wave of pleasurable heat waves over me. It makes my knees weak. “Not fine.” I grab out and steady myself on Zevran’s arm. Oh, that body. I want to feel the pressure of him on me…preferably naked. Normal thought for me, but seriously?!  

I pull my hand away like he’s on fire….sexual heat. Dear God! I shake my head to try to make my brain clear itself. I don’t understand what’s going on. “ _Bella_?” Even Zevran is concerned.

My chest is tight with desire, it’s overwhelming. I drop to my knees a few feet away from the two men.

Something is definitely wrong.

 Solas’s cool hands are touching my face. “You’re burning up.” His steely blue eyes meet my mahogany ones and he looks startled.

I grab his wrist. “I don’t know what’s going on.” I’m panting. I notice that I’m dripping with desire. I’m trying to keep it together. I feel like I’m on the crest of climax…but no one has touched me.

What is this?!

Slowly his concern is melting into something else. “Oh, Elaine. You should not have.” He wraps his hands into my hair, pulling my head into the crook of his neck. “It’s alright. I have you. Let go.” He feels warm and comforting beneath me.

I whimper and grab a fist full of his tunic. The texture of the brushed cotton is amazingly soft…He smells so good. My nipples suddenly feel the fabric of my tunic rubbing against them. Oh, God. “Solas, I…” my gasping apology is cut off abruptly by the orgasm that waves over me. I try to muffle my cries against his shoulder. His hands tighten in my hair as I breathe heavily into his creamy skin. 

After I calm, He pulls himself from me and lays me softly on the ground, stepping away.

I’m still heated, but not as overwhelmed as before; the cold stone helping to calm me. I sit up and take a chance to look around…I’m mortified by whatever is happening to me.

Cullen’s hands are clenched at his side, knuckles white.

Zevran is ever so subtly licking his lips.

Solas’s body seems as collected as usual, but I’ve seen those eyes before. I saw them after Adamant; he wants me.

“We seem to have fallen into a long forgotten trap.” Our apostate explains, his voice low and husky.

A naked woman thing appears floating just in front of me. “Hello, little one.” She smirks, caressing her barely clothed body. She….it…has horns? “You’ve brought me quite the offering.”

I’m strangely attracted to her. “I did what?”

“Your desires brought me here. Theirs shall sustain me.” She is eyeing my companions hungrily.

“No.” I try to shout, but it comes out as a soft protest.

She looks at me with a smirk. “Would you fight for them, girl?”

“Of course I would.” My words are coming more forcefully now.

The thing actually giggles. “Would you let yourself be used?”

“Excuse me?” I really shouldn’t even be talking to this thing….it’s a demon. I’m sure of it.

Suddenly, Cullen, Zevran, and Solas all collapse to the ground. They’re out cold. I let out a scream. They’re looked like marionettes whose strings were unexpectedly cut.

“They desire so much, young one. Do you think you are enough to bring them back to this awful world? Perhaps they would wish to live their fantasies?” She caresses the side of my face. “Very well, I’ll let you try, but should you fail to bring them all to completion you will be mine as well.”

So, this doesn’t make any sense. I have to try to save them though. At least Eli knows where we are, if we aren’t back by tomorrow he’ll send someone for us.

I really need to stop trying to help people.

“I’ll do it.”

The next thing I know I’m in a circular stone room and everything is sort of surreal. The Fade. There are four doors situated around the wall. One is slightly ajar, so I guess that I’ll just start there.

I have no fucking clue what I’m doing.


	2. Cullen's Tempation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the chapters sort of ramp up in in the kinky department. 
> 
> This one is pretty sweet and tame.

The door slams closed behind me, sealing. So…I guess it’s time to figure it out.

Cullen is in the room….but it’s not stone? It’s a small home. He’s not in armor; just a billowy cream tunic with some lacing at the neck, grey linen pants, and laced up boots. He is just gazing out the window with a large dog sitting at his side.

“Cullen?” What is going on?!

He just slightly turns, the sunlight streaming through his amber eyes, making them glow. It takes my breath away. The dog bounds up to me nuzzling my hand until I scratch behind his ears. “Lieutenant, she was barely gone.” Cullen smiles halfheartedly chastising the dog. The dog barks at him

He crosses the living room to me and wraps his arms around me. “You caught me, Lieutenant, I missed her too.” Cullen brushes a soft kiss to my lips. I freeze. This is certainly not what I was expecting. “Sweetness, is something the matter?” I look up at him wide eyed. “I promise I’m not angry.”

My head tilts to the side. “Why would you be angry?”

Cullen rolls his eyes like we have had his conversation a thousand times before. “You heard the healer, stop pretending like that never happened.” He kisses my forehead and rests a hand on my stomach. “You should start being more careful, my treasure. I know that you can’t _see_ it yet, but that doesn’t mean our little lion isn’t in there.”

“Our little lion?” I can’t help, but smile at his embarrassment when I question him.

“I…um…that’s what I call the baby.” He pinks a bit and it’s adorable….wait…a baby?!

“Cullen…I…”

He laughs at my apprehension and pulls me into a tighter hug. “No, that’s fine. I will keep that name in my head where it belongs.”

“What does my brother think about this, again?” I probe trying to figure out what I walked into.

“He is thrilled, of course, now desperately happy to become an uncle. He thought we had waited too long after the wedding to start our family. That was when he gave us this little plot of land to live on. I built the majority of the home myself, if you recall, dear wife.  Well, until Josephine found out.” He seems so happy.

The demon appears over his shoulder. “Would you take him from this, little one? All he desires is peace. He is simply happy to be yours. Will you force him back into a world of war where he thinks you indifferent?”

She disappears.

He deserves better than this…it’s not _true_ happiness. It’s a dream.

I take a deep breath. How do I make him realize this is a dream? “Cullen? What was I out doing?”

“You were gathering from the garden. Elaine are you well?” He looks at me, troubled.

“Why don’t I have a basket with me, or any vegetables?”

“They say you can forget things when you’re pregnant….dearest, perhaps you should sit down.”

“How long have we been married?”

“You are scaring me. Should I call for a healer?”

“Cullen, I have a second birthmark on my body. Where is it?”

He looks at me like I’ve smacked him. “No, you don’t. I’ve seen all of you. Memorized your body a thousand times over…it’s just your palm.”

“No, Cullen.” I slide off my Fade shoe and show him the arch of my foot where a little bird shaped dark spot sets.

He kneels in front of me and takes my foot in his hands and gently runs his thumb over the mark. It looks like he might cry. “Sweetness, what are you saying?”

I cup his cheek with my hand. “I’m so sorry, Cullen. This isn’t real. We were exploring the castle and a flower dissolved in my hands? Do you remember that?”

“I…You shone like the sun…The whole world smelled of you.” He blinks a few times. “Oh, Maker, I’m a fool.”

The sweet little home is replaced by a square stone room that looks similar to where I’ve come from. I’ve broken him out of the dream. I’m sitting on a stone slab and he is kneeling back in his armor….looking both crushed and mortified. He quickly stands and paces to the other side of the room, throwing a punch at the wall. “I’m so sorry, Elaine. You were never meant to…You are so….I hope our friendship can be salvaged from this.”

I’m stunned. This wasn’t just some concoction from the Fade…well it was…but it was his dream, truly. “Cullen…I…Why have you never told me?”

Some of the stiffness leaves his body as he somewhat collapses against the wall. “You are the Inquisitor’s sister and we are at war. It seemed too much to ask. You have many other admirers; why would you have given the struggling Ex-Templar your time?”

My heart hurts. If he had only said something…well who knows…thinking about our kiss at the Winter Palace sill makes me a little dizzy. He is certainly worth my time, he is one of my best friends. “Hey, look at me.” He slowly turns. It’s clear that he doesn’t want to meet my eyes.

I quickly rise up on my toes and pull his lips to mine, devouring him. I’m not sure what came over me, but I thought it was a good way to express myself…potentially residual flower dust…His heart was unintentionally placed in my hands and all I want to do is love him for it.

He almost pulls back, but instead he lets out a desperate sigh and presses his body harder against mine. I start to trace his bottom lip with my tongue, but it’s quickly distracted by his own sliding against it. The intensity and hunger behind his movements sends tingles throughout my body. It’s like he has been starved for my touch for so long and now that it’s here he is feasting.

I push his furry coat off of his torso and when my hands reconnect with his hard muscled chest they meet fabric. I stifle a laugh; the Fade is a remarkable place: It took care of taking off all his armor for me. How nice of it!

Cullen reaches back and pulls off his shirt, leaving him gloriously half clothed. He is beautiful. I gasp, crashing my body back against his. The scars on his skin stand out to me as I caresses along his back and chest. The thought that he was injured enough for them to scar so badly in a world with healing magic makes me sad; so I resolve to kiss every single one of them. He stands there mostly still as my lips explore his marks; his hands wind through my hair, tensing up when I hit somewhere sensitive.

He breathing becomes more labored until he gently pulls my head back to his lips. I try to make a mental note of which scares still need attention in the future. Cullen sets to unbuttoning my top while never breaking contact with my mouth. His calloused hands feel like heaven against my chest. Faster than normal, no doubt thanks again to the Fade, he tugs off my blouse and sets to roaming around my neck with his tongue. I can feel the smirk on his face every time he provokes a moan from me with his attentions, which is admittedly quite often.

My hand reaches to release the clasps holding my breast band tight. Cullen’s fingers take over and he pushes my waist into a turn, asking me to spin around so that he can more quickly remove the offending fabric. I oblige, and laugh as I twirl around. He catches me off balance, sending me tumbling into his body.

Cullen holds me in a close dip, both of us breathing heavily. He closely studies my face with his lust blown eyes. I reach up and caress his cheek; I want this man…all of him. His fingertips trial down my sternum and unties my pants. He pauses, assumedly looking for permission, so, I pull his face back down to mine. “Please.” I breathe before kissing him again.

He lets out a strangled moan and picks me up in a cradle, depositing me on the slab. Cullen settles between my legs and abruptly takes one of my breasts into his mouth. I cry out and grab hard onto his hair. His tongue circles around my nipple as one of his hand rolls the previously ignored side in his fingers, provoking more whimpers from me.

The normally bashful Commander is anything but fumbling in the bedroom.

Grinding my hips up against his, makes him stutter in his movements. I shoot him a satisfied smirk.

Cullen sits back on his knees and grabs ahold of my pant legs. With one swift pull they are off of my body and I am laying naked before him. He descends on my stomach, playfully nipping at the side of my bellybutton. His lips next come to rest at the flare of my hip; his skillful tongue laves a line in the divot just above it.

When his hand caresses along my slit, I know I’m already soaking for him. The satisfied sound he makes as his fingertips meet my throbbing nub makes my back arch in pleasure.

I whine when he completely stops contact with me to stand and pull out of his pants. The pouting is quickly tempered by the sight of his glorious cock. I sit up, my legs swung over the edge of the platform. Cullen comes to rest between my thighs, his erection pressed against my stomach. He lovingly leans down and cradles my head as he thoroughly kisses me. I think he’s making up for his absence. I certainly don’t complain.

He lays me back down as he climbs back up on to the dais, carefully still cradling my head so that I don’t smack it against the stone. His sweetness and caring nature are ever present.

Cullen reaches back down to my wet heat and thumbs circles around my clit, swallowing my moans of pleasure. He’s getting me close, but I want him to feel me as I climax around him.

I press back against his chest, sending him back to his knees and straddle his thighs. My kisses stop just long enough to look at him questioningly. “Please.” He smiles, kissing me softly. I grab his hardness and guide it into my waiting flesh.

Slowly, I take all of him inside of me until I am resting flush against his lap. We rest our heads on each other’s shoulders taking a moment to adjust to the perfect feeling of our joining. The stone cannot be comfortable on his shins, so I think better of the position and guide him to his back, keeping him sheathed inside of me.

I lean down so that my breasts rub against him as I slowly roll my hips along his hardness. His fingers massage my hips as he helps set my pace. Cullen shifts my body just slightly, so that he hits higher inside of me. It feels better than I could imagine.

Our tongues dance along with our swaying bodies. He tastes divine. I could just do this for the rest of my life and be amazingly happy.

My body starts to feel tight as Cullen’s thrusts meet me harder and deeper. He must be getting close. Breathing is a challenge, so I begrudgingly separate my mouth from his in favor of resting our foreheads together: eyes locked.

A cry rips from my throat as he starts to massage my nub. He is _amazingly_ non-fumbly.

I can feel my certain end. “Roar for me, my lion.” I whisper into his ear before softly biting into his lobe.

We goad each other’s previous soft moans into shouts of passion. Cullen’s fingers press harder and with another thrust, I scream his name. I’m still shuddering around him as he roars to completion. 

I collapse against his chest and run my fingers through the smattering of hair there. He caresses my back and runs his other hand through my locks, kissing the crown of my head.

“You” I tap on his sternum. “are exquisite.”

A satisfied hum vibrates in his chest. “I had just hoped to please you, the goddess that you are.”

I’m sure I’m blushing. “Flatterer.”

“I assure you, it is not idle flattery.” He pauses and shifts beneath me, raising my chin to look at him. “My feelings for you were laid bare, milady. I do not lie.”

I suddenly feel awful. I sit up away from him, saddened to leave his warmth. “I’m so sorry.” My eyes avoid his.

Cullen bolts up and softly rests his arms around me. “Elaine?” pure worry permeates his voice. “You regret being with me?”

“I…I took advantage of you. You had just been beguiled by the demon and then I…”

He stops me with a kiss.  Now that I’m silenced, he chides me. “You did no such thing. I will not have you thinking so.” 

“You’re not upset?”

“It was perfect” he pauses “Aside from the whole being trapped in the Fade by a desire demon. Other than that, I couldn’t have dreamed of the happiness being with you would give me.”

“Really?”

“Truly.”

It’s then that I notice that the door has opened. “All must come to completion…” I mumble. It’s clear to me now what I’m going to have to do in all the rooms….

Ha! Literally. 


	3. Zevran Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sensual threesome!

Cullen and I lay together until our breaths come normally. We bask in the afterglow of our loving, dotting soft kisses along each other’s skin. When we dress, we leave behind our outer layers of clothes, there really isn’t any reason to put them on, especially when the Fade so easily warps our appearances. I give him one last devouring kiss before we walk into the center room.

“Well, there is our second cracked open door. You should probably wait for me out here, who knows what will be back there.” Honesty, I just don’t want him to get dragged into seeing me have sex with one of our other companions.

Things will be complicated enough.

“Elaine what if there is…”

“Cullen, you have to trust me.”

He envelopes me into a tight hug. “Just be careful, please.”

“I always am!” We both know that’s a lie. I smile and walk to the door, letting it stay open a crack behind me.

The room is draped in red silk and candles. In the middle is a large bed covered in pillows and blankets. A table hosts wine, fruit, and chocolate.

“Where am I?” I mumble looking down to see that I’m wearing a black lace negligée that barely covers anything; the cups are unbacked lace and the skirting is a sheer chiffon.

Zevran stands from a chair that I hadn’t noticed in my first scan of the room.

Damn it. Of course it’s Zevran.

He is only wearing brown suede britches, leaving his glorious body mostly visible.

I’m going to melt. Or die. Just looking at him. So beautiful.

Zevran saunters over to me with a rose in his hand. “I see you found my gift pleasing, _bella donna_.” He rubs part of the chiffon between his fingers. “I knew you would come to me eventually.” He places the rose behind my ear, letting his fingertips caress down my neck. “I promise not to disappoint.”

My heart is going to explode, it’s beating so fast. “You are so gorgeous.” I pant.

I hate myself.

He takes my hand in his and presses my palm against his chest, then slowly he drags our hands down his perfectly sculpted abs. I whimper and he smiles. “You are unreal, Zevran.”

The desire demon pops up over his shoulder. “Give in to your desires, little one. All he wants is to share in pleasure with you for eternity. Would you deny him that?”

“I….I…” My brain is frozen.

Zevran stops my stuttering mouth with his. The elf’s lips are like lava against me.

“Good.” The demon sounds amused.

Suddenly, I can hear the door open. “Elaine! The sounds coming from the….” The panic in his voice heightens as he sees the demon. I open my eyes just soon enough to see her disappear, looking confused. “What is this?” Cullen sounds hurt.

Zevran pulls away from me, smirking. “You have brought the Commander with you, dirty girl?” He rubs his thumb against my lower lip.

“There was a desire demon, Zevran. This whole thing is a dream of the Fade.” Cullen is exasperated, but Zevran’s eyes don’t leave mine.

The elf traces his fingertips down my side. “I do not see why this should change our plans.” He places a long hot kiss on my neck, making me weak in the knees. “All must reach completion, yes?” His words are directed at Cullen.

“All must…” He pauses, then understanding hits. “Andraste’s tits, really?!”

Despite the conversation going on around me, Zevran’s attentions are never far. “Come, my lioness, let us see how pretty you purr.” He dips me low, allowing Cullen and I to actually look at each other for the first time in this room. He’s wearing the same thing as Zevran, which I’m really happy about. “Is he not handsome?” Zevran whispers into my ear before languidly kissing me breathless. “Does the light shimmering on her skin, not incite you?” He calls to Cullen, rolling my body back up his until I’m on my feet again.

Zevran returns to my lips, while caressing the outsides of my thighs. I wrap my fingers in his silky blonde hair. How is he so perfect?!

Suddenly, I feel a second mouth sucking where my neck meets my shoulder. The calloused hands of the Commander stroke down my arms, mirroring the teasing of Zevran.

I let out an obscene moan into Zevran’s mouth and can feel him smile against me. He guides my hands down his chest again, and out of his hair. Slowly, he turns me, so that I’m facing Cullen. I feel Zevran’s words against my neck. “Do you see the desire in his gaze, _bella_?” He starts to kiss, eliciting a pleased sigh.

Cullen slowly slides his hands under my top…well…what could be called a top….and brushes up my ribs, palming my sides. His lips tease mine until Zevran licks the shell of my ear, making me gasp; Cullen takes the opening and slides his tongue against mine.

Something cold hits the skin of my back, then the straps of my top fall away, revealing my breasts. I look back and see that Zevran is holding a small dagger. I give him a concerned look: where did he have room to hide that?! He simply shrugs and tosses the blade to the side of the room.

Zevran seamlessly pulls me into the air, cradling me like a bride. “You smell so good.” I moan into his neck as I trail kisses in the hollow of his throat.

He lays me out on the enormous bed. “Commander, if you would?” He gestures for Cullen to get onto the bed with me as he steps away.

Cullen straddles my hips and slowly, painstakingly, caresses any of my bared body. Up one arm, then down the other. Flittering fingertips along my collar bones. Sets of light teases along my breasts. I’m squirming in pleasure below him, mewling in delight.

“You make such pretty noises, Elaine. I cannot wait to hear more.” Zevran returns. He sets down the tray of food beside us and climbs up onto the bed. Another dagger, God knows where they keep coming from, slices through what is left of my top. It lays as just another lacy blanket on the bed at this point. Cullen slides off to the side of me opposite of Zevran.

The elf dips something that looks like a strawberry into melted chocolate; he bites his lower lip and raises a brow in an alluring way. He draws a line just above my bellybutton with the repurposed dessert. Promptly, he licks and sucks the chocolate off of my skin. I gasp and grab handfuls of the blankets beneath me. Next, another dunk and then a drizzle along my hip, more delightful sucking.

A second dipped berry joins the fray. Cullen traces the crease of my bottom lip with the dessert then, together, we kiss away the chocolate.

Zevran draws along the curve of my breast and Cullen paints a spot just shy of the side of my hip that makes me cry out.

He bites off the end of the strawberry, pondering. “After your previous exertions, perhaps a massage would be in order.” Zevran smirks, nudging me to lay on my stomach. 

I hear Cullen gulp. “Previous exertions?”

“Yes, you seem to be quite the capable lover, if her cries were any indication. Though, one can always learn more.” He sounds amazingly pleased to know this about the Commander.

Zevran takes a candle off of a bedside table and pours some of the wax into his hands. “There are candles of oils that melt at a pleasant temperature.” He kneels between my legs and presses his hands along my shoulders, making me moan. “They’re meant for pleasure.” Zevran runs his thumbs up and down the sides of my spine, the flare of my hips…I feel like I’m turning into a clay that he can just mold as he wishes.

I pout as the touching stops. Turning my head I see that Zevran reached to get more oil and is rubbing it along Cullen’s shoulders. I can’t hear the words, but he’s whispering against the skin of Cullen’s neck. The Commander’s erection looks to be straining against his britches; the rogue’s fingers deftly untie the pants and free him. “Impressive.” Zevran praises, palming him with an oiled hand. Cullen groans, letting his head fall back against Zevran’s chest as he is skillfully handled.

I tilt my body to the side as I slide a hand down to my soaking wet panties. The fabric is simply a hindrance, so I peal it from my body, dropping it over the edge of the bed. My fingers tease at my folds while I watch the two men.

When Cullen starts panting. Zevran stops. “We are neglecting our lover.” He chides, playfully. “Though, it seems she has occupied herself, yes?” Cullen opens his eyes to see me touching myself and takes in a heavy breath. “Lady, do you wish to have us both?”

“God, yes.” I moan, sliding a finger inside of my waiting body.

Zevran presses me fully on my front again, taking more oil and massaging my thighs. His hands press up so that he teases at the heat between my legs with his thumbs. He pours some of the oil onto my lower back, spreading it downward. Slowly he moves up to my bottom, moving closer and closer to the crease. “Zevran, I’ve never…”

He hushes me, dancing a finger along my rim. “You are in very capable hands, do not fret.” I moan as he increases the pressure. It feels bizarre, but fantastic. Cullen takes up massaging my upper body, adding to the euphoric feeling of being so thoroughly touched. Zevran starts to press into me with a single digit. I pant at the new sensation; he simply rests there allowing my body to adjust. Cullen shifts down across from Zevran, reaching between my legs and teases at my clit. The added pleasure gives Zevran what he was waiting for and starts to slowly tease in and out of me. I twist a blanket between my hands, trying to resist bucking up to him, begging for more. He adds another finger, waits, and then thrusts again. Cullen’s attentions have not gone unnoticed. I’m teetering on the edge of climax; my breaths just short moans of passion. The Commander slides his thumb into my wet heat pressing as deeply inside of me as he can. I tilt my hips back as I moan wantonly.

Zevran purrs, “Yes, let the pleasure take you.” He begins to press a third finger into me. The increased pressure and slight sting of being spread more makes me scream, making my climax known. Some non-verbal communication passes between the two men and Cullen leaves my body. I start to whimper, sad to have his warmth gone, the desire is quickly tampered. Zevran pulls my hips into the air and, while still lightly thrusting with his fingers, slides his hard cock into my still throbbing body. “You are so lovely, _bella donna_.” He moans, sheathing himself fully inside of me. Despite the dominating position, he is tender as his hips meet mine, until I’m starting to shake beneath him.

“Come to me, Elaine.” Cullen beckons me sitting with his legs over the edge of the bed, stroking himself. Zevran slides from me, then slowly removes his fingers as well. I crawl over to Cullen, sitting on his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. He positions himself against my cunt and with a single thrust he seats himself within me. I roll my hips against him slowly, provoking pleased moans. His hands clasp around my bottom, holding me securely. He stands and holds me to him, still deep inside of me. I run my hands through the back of his hair and coax his lips to open for my tongue.

Behind me I feel hands on my waist, pressing kisses against my neck. By all reason, Zevran shouldn’t be that tall, but once again, the Fade is glorious. That’s when I realize what is going to happen; the tip of his glistening manhood starts to push into my ass. He reaches past me, favoring to hold along Cullen’s sides as he tests a slow thrust into me.

I break away from Cullen’s lips. “Yes!” I shout. The fullness is unlike anything I’ve felt before. I feel like I could just cum from the two of them holding me like this. That isn’t a concern though, the two start to slide in and out of me; one pressing me more against the other man, then switching. I use Cullen’s shoulders as a perch to help lift myself against them.

Zevran moans into my neck as he sucks and licks my skin. Cullen periodically claims my lips, taking time for our moans to be heard along with Zevran’s.

The symphony of cries starts to pitch to a climax. Cullen lets a set of three slow, deep thrusts that perfectly hit inside of me, then loudly growls his orgasm at the ceiling. Feeling him pulse against my sweet spot pulls me over the edge with him. I cry their names as I clamp down around their throbbing members. Zevran increases his pace, drawing out my moans, as he groans out some words I don’t understand against my shoulder, emptying himself inside of me.

The delectable rogue pulls himself from me allowing the Commander to carry me back to the bed. I’m placed gently in the middle as the two men crawl up to bookend me with their bodies.

We pant against each other, my face is nuzzled against Cullen’s chest and Zevran has his chest pulled close to me. Cullen has an arm below my waist and the other draped along Zevran, gently caressing his side. Zevran pillow’s my head with an arm and embraces Cullen with the other. I have a hand on Cullen’s pounding heart and the other resting on Zevran’s neck.

I am amazingly well pleased.

More people should do this!

But not with these men; they’re mine.

We doze for a short time, allowing ourselves to recover before we go to the final room.


	4. Solas's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domination foursome!!!
> 
> It's totally consensual, but rather forceful, just a heads up.

I have a feeling that Solas might be a bit upset about the whole situation…and he’s been sitting in his Fade dream for longer than I care for. After what happened with Cullen’s fantasy…and considering that Solas and I had been intimate already…I decided to go into his room by myself first and then Cullen and Zevran could follow me once the coast was clear…like that worked so well when I told Cullen to stay back at Zevran’s room…

I walk in, but make sure that the door stays ajar. His room is somewhat like a garden? The desire demon pops up and opens her mouth to speak to me. Solas spins around quickly and before she can say anything, she’s blown apart into little pieces.

A scream tears from my lips, but his quickness really does makes sense. Now, it’s the normal stone that everything changes back to. Of course he would have already figured out what was going on...he’s the Fade expert.

“Solas?”

Suddenly, I’m pushed up against the wall with my arms pinned to my sides and my lips being roughly claimed. I try to scream, but my voice is stolen away by a skilled tongue. I can’t help, but moan shamelessly.

“How dare you make me wait, _emma asha_. I could hear your wanton cries echoing through the Fade itself.” He bites into my neck and grinds his hardened cock against my hip. I cry out breathlessly as he laps the sting away. “ _Dirthara’ma_.”

“Starting without us, I see.” Zevran smirks near the door beside a silent, wide eyed, Commander.

Solas rips my shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. I gasp and move to cover myself…which is dumb…because they’re all about to see me naked…again…But he pins my hands above my head with one of his. His free hand massages my breast. “You deliberately did not listen to me. Your stubbornness is what got us all here.” He squeezes my nipple, hard. I take in a sharp breath. “What do you have to say for yourself, young one?” He rubs around the now painfully hard nipple in his fingertips. I rest my head back against the wall, closing my eyes, and try to control my panting. He is amazingly sexy when he gets like this. “Elaine. You were asked a question.”

Another squeeze. “Ah! I’m sorry!”

A second hand caresses my abdomen. “Solas, I do not think our lady is quite contrite enough.” Zevran muses as he brushes goosebumps along my skin.

I open my eyes and see directly into blue that has almost been taken over by black pupils. “I too am unconvinced.” Solas shifts a bit so that Zevran has better access to tease me, now each of them pin an arm; they have shared dominion over my body. “Perhaps we should fuck her until she cannot walk straight.”

Zevran makes a hungry sound. “Lessons must be well learned, yes?” He moves my arm to slide out of the remnants of my shirt on his side, before licking a deliberately slow circle around my ignored nipple. His second hand starts to work my pants down off my hips.

Solas takes over that task and frees me of my pants and smalls.

The stone is cold against my skin and the elves are gloriously warm against my front. The world is just a blur of caresses, bites, and sucking.

Zevran steps away and Solas grabs me around the middle. “It seems our Commander has been left wanting, _da’vhenan_. You’re quite inconsiderate today.” He proceeds to throw me across the room.

I tumble into Cullen’s bare body. He runs his blunted nails down my arms, clamping me in place to watch the other two men undress. Cullen’s tongue runs along my neck, making me want to close my eyes and luxuriate in his touch. He bites me hard, making me scream. “Eyes open, Elaine. You’ll miss the show.” His lips brush against my ear, “Can’t you see how hard they are for you?” Cullen rubs his own rock hard member against my lower back to punctuate his words. 

The two elves study each other’s naked bodies. Honestly, their shapes are rather similar; both packed with muscle, but not bulk. Zevran is just slightly slighter than Solas, but both are very pleasing to the eyes.

Solas roughly grabs Zevran by the wrist and pulls him close, claiming is lips. Like, if there were a sexual power-play, I’m definitely watching it. Zevran seems to be turned on by the handling, if the way his cock twitches against the other elf’s hip is any indication. Solas then guides Zevran’s hand to his member, groaning into the blonde’s mouth as he guides his hand along himself.

I reach behind me and wrap around Cullen’s throbbing body, mirroring Solas’s guided movements. He bites into my ear, laving away the sting. “This turns you on, doesn’t it?” Cullen grunts against me, his breathing heavy. He runs his hands along my thighs, each time coming closer to the heat between my legs. Abruptly, he nudges my legs farther apart and slides two fingers into me. I’m obscenely wet. My hands run through the back of his hair as I mewl against his chest. I want them so bad. “It _does_ ” he growls, twisting his fingers inside of me as he moves in and out. “You like being our little whore.”

The way he says ‘whore’ sends erotic shivers down my spine. “Yes!” I cry wantonly “I exist only for your pleasure.”

That catches the attention of the other two men, who were having quite the time on their own. “You seem to have a way with her, Commander.” Zevran smirks, licking a line across Solas’s collarbone.

 Cullen lets out a satisfied chuckle. “Elaine,” He’s using a sexy version of his Commander voice. “I think it’s time that you suck me.”

“As you wish.” I purr, turning around and caressing down his chest before kissing along his hips. I drop to my knees before him. Locking eyes with him, I lick the underside of his cock like a Popsicle. He groans through bared teeth, clenching his fists at his side. I wish to please him….to please all of them….I take him as far as I can into my throat and slide my tongue along everywhere it can touch. We continue until Cullen thrusts ever so slightly into my eager mouth.

“Now, Commander.” Solas interjects, running a hand down Cullen’s chest. “There are more lessons for her to learn.”

One of my hands is lifted onto the velvet covered steel of Zevran’s hardness. I trial teasing caresses up and down his length.

Cullen leans down, he and Solas meeting in a harsh, lustful kiss. When they break they look at me with predatory eyes. “I do believe Solas should experience your pretty mouth, Elaine.” Cullen gently presses me off of him. I release with a pop, making him moan.

Solas steps forward and, surprisingly, gently tucks some hair behind my ear. “I am well aware of the talents her clever tongue possesses.” He leans down and kisses the top of my head, approving of my behavior.

“Oh have you?” Zevran sounds amused bedside me as I continue to stroke him.

“Yes, I often find myself desiring to feel her again.” Solas tilts my chin up, his emotions unreadable.

I take a chance. “I am yours.” I breathe.

His eyes light. “Indeed you are.” He places the weeping tip of his member at my lips and I greedily take him in. Solas digs his fingers into my hair, holding me steady as he slowly thrusts in and out of my mouth.

Cullen kneels behind me, wrapping his arms around to find my sopping wet cunt. “I want to reward you.” He licks the shell of my ear. “You sucked my cock so well.” His still wet member presses against my ass as he circles my clit with his fingers.

I whimper against Solas, provoking a groan as my throat vibrates him.

The closer Cullen gets me the more I work Zevran.

My free hand braces against Solas’s hips as my body starts to feel waves of heat. He pulls me off of him. “Yes, _da’vhenan_ , let us hear you.”

Cullen drops his hand lower, sliding into me. I scream in pleasure as the heel of his hand roughly massages my clit while his fingers work me open. I drop my head back on his shoulder, laboring to breathe as pleasure rushes through me. My cries echo through the Fade as I come crashing around his fingers.

“Good.” He praises, slowly thrusting in and out of me, prolonging my orgasm. He removes his slickened hand from me only to lick my cum from his fingers. I let out some strangled cry of ecstasy.

Once I can breathe normally again, I move to take Zevran into my mouth. “No _bella_. You are too impatient. I wish for something else. You did not ask, nor were you instructed.”

“Oh no, my pet.” Cullen murmurs into my neck. “What shall we do with you?”

Solas comes up with the solution. “She should be spanked.” Cullen shifts slightly and spanks me hard.

I fall forward onto my hands and cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Cullen lands another hit, making me hiss.

“Allow me.” Solas displaces Cullen, favoring to kneel at my side with me in front of him. He places soft caresses along my reddening skin. Then, suddenly, he wrenches his hand back and lands a stinging slap. I take in a gasping breath that squeaks. More caresses, then another hit, another mixed cry. Caressing, he directs me. “Look, young one.” I’m not sure how I missed it, but Cullen is enthusiastically sucking Zevran off; I gasp excitedly: their combined moans lights a fire in my blood. “Your punishment detracts from your goal, did you not exclaim that you are here for our pleasure?” Another slap. I should be chastised, but instead I’m dripping down my legs with renewed want. “Or, do you enjoy your penance so much you forget your purpose?” Slap.

Solas moves behind me trailing more caresses with both of his hands along my stinging flesh. Next, I feel his lips kissing where his fingers had excited. He sinks his teeth in, continuing my pattern of moans, then screams. His member slides along my folds, provoking a low growl from him. “So fervent, in your desire to please.” He grabs my hips with bruising force and slides into me. I drop my head down and moan as he drives into me. The feeling of his hips against my reddened ass adds to the sensations of his claiming. He is fantastically experienced, hitting deep and perfectly inside of me with every thrust.

“Solas!” I moan trying to press back into him. “It feels so good.”

He prevents me from moving. “This, _da’len_ , is not _for_ you.” He lets go a set of particularly hard thrusts, making me scream.

My voice pitches higher as I start to reach my peak. Solas stills inside of me. “I believe Master Araiani desired something from you.” I whimper, trying to make him move in me again. “No, consider this the completion of your punishment.” He pulls his still rock hard member out of me. I feel woefully empty.

Cullen rests back on his heels, licking his lips as Zevran saunters over, glistening. “Lay back, _bella donna_.” He commands.

I lay down on the ground and Zevran quickly pulls my legs over his shoulders. “I wish to make you scream as I taste all of you.” He smirks into my inner thigh.

I moan and drape one of my arms over my eyes. They are going to drive me insane. I can only take so much.

Zevran places soft kisses along my thighs, teasing closer to my wetness. A pause. Then he licks the entirety of my slit with a flat tongue. I arch my back as I sigh in pleasure. Two sets of lips kiss around each of my breasts, intensifying the desire in my body; I caress their necks with my fingertips.

The three men set about pleasing me with their tongues, very thoroughly. Without looking, I could have figured out which side of me was being paid attention to by Cullen and which was Solas. The ladder’s bites are sharper, his movements more pointed. Cullen nips playfully and wanders with his caresses, trying to explore every inch he can.

Zevran darts his tongue into me; I cry his name. He places his hands on my hips to prevent them from bucking against him. He moans against my flesh. His tongue slides its way up to my swollen nub, circling it skillfully. He sucks it into his lips, placing quick flicks of his tongue on the underside. Tears gather at the side of my eyes; the pleasure it too much. Zevran softly nibbles on the bundle of nerves, provoking more passionate moans.

Solas’s lips leave my chest and takeover my mouth. He softly wipes away the liquid trails from my cheeks with his thumbs, cupping my face with his hands. His kisses are loving, intoxicating, they make everything fit together.

Cullen takes over where Solas abandoned.

Zevran slides first one finger, then two into me, beckoning me as he licks. “Come for us.” He requests between flicks of his tongue.

Cullen squeezes my pebbled nipples with his fingers, Solas softly sucks my bottom lip between his, and Zevran flicks his tongue against me while he scissors in me. 

My breaths shorten and my back lifts off the ground as I climax. Solas swallows my screams while I feel the other two men smirk against my skin. The pleasure is indescribable; it’s like my bones are being torn from my skin in the best way possible.

I lay there, a sweaty, pleased, mess. The three of them stand around me looking pleased at the pile of woman they’ve created.

I’m not sure how much time passes, but eventually Solas kneels between my legs. He trails his fingers down my chest and belly. “Shall we finish your lesson, _emma asha_?”

Weekly, I nod, but remember my role. “If you wish it of me.” My voice is both eager and exhausted.

The floor is just a figment, but it scrapes into my back as Solas slowly enters me. “Good girl.” He purrs against my throat, nipping for emphasis.

“I feel as though this is too tame for her to truly feel chastised, Solas my friend.” Zevran smiles above me with his cock in his hand.

“Perhaps you are right. Perhaps, Elaine needs the Commander to fuck her in the ass.” Solas says calmly as he languidly thrusts into me.

I run red furrows down his back with my nails and arch my back into him. That sounds like a delightful idea. “Yes.” I moan quietly.

Solas tightens his grip on my shoulders. “Elaine, you need to say it so that the Commander can hear you.” He angles up and hits the sensitive wall inside of me. I cry out with abandon. “ _Emma asha_ , you will do as I say or, I promise you, _I_ will not allow you to reach completion.” He growls.

“Yes!” I shout.

“Yes, what?” Zevran eggs me on.

I’m certain that I’m bright pink. “Yes, I need Cullen to take me.”

“More specific, _bella donna_.” Zevran purrs, slowly stroking himself.

Solas lands another perfect roll of his hips, making me scream. “Yes! YesI I need Cullen to fuck me in the ass!”

“I….well…I’ve never….” Cullen’s voice is low and breathy, but he is out of my line of sight.

“Come, Commander. She should still be relatively ready after our previous bout. I will teach you.” Zevran walks over.

Suddenly, Solas rolls us so that I’m on top of him. He holds my hips firm and drives into me, appreciating my body shaking from his ministrations. “Hands and knees.” He requests.

I obey.

Solas makes it so that his head is the only part of him in me, driving me crazy. I whimper with need. “Patience.” He mumbles, massaging my hips.

I feel hands caressing my ass. “Now, Commander. Start with just one. Yes…” I stop hearing their conversation as one of Cullen’s fingers stretches me out. It’s by no means as strange as it had been last time. In fact, it’s a pleasant sensation. A second finger. I moan and drop my head, resting it on Solas’s chest. He lets out a self-satisfied chuckle.

Cullen’s hand rests on my lower back and I feel the thickness of him start to breach my body. He slowly drives the entirety of his length into me. “Fuck, Elaine.” Cullen groans, “You feel so good.”

Solas and Cullen start to pump into me in tandem. The fullness is remarkable; I can think of nothing, but the pleasure. I’m reduced to non-verbal noises of desire.

“Elaine, you cannot simply leave Master Araiani alone. He deserves an apology as well.” Cullen goads me.

“Ah….I….I’m…sorry….” I’m panting as the men use me for their fulfillment; they slow a bit so that I can regain some of my brain. “Let me suck you.” I plead, eyeing Zevran.

“You beg so prettily, _bella donna_. How could I say no?” Zevran stands with slightly bended knees were I can comfortably wrap my lips around his member. He hums with satisfaction and twists a hand in my hair. Cullen thrusts harder than he had been, forcing me to take Zevran deeper. My moaning mouth, vibrating around him.

Cullen reaches around me and starts to fondle my breasts, as a side benefit, they’re a great place for him to put his hands to get more leverage into his plunges.

Solas lets a hand wander down from my waist to my overly sensitive nub. My gasp is kept in my mouth by Zevran’s dick.

“That’s it.” Solas praises me. “You’re so good at doing what you’re told. Look at how you are repaid.” He flicks my clit, which would hurt if I weren’t more turned on that I’ve been in my life. I’m dripping down around his hardness. “Do you want to cum?” he teases, slamming deep inside of me. Of course I do, but I can make no sound of assent, I can only moan shamelessly against Zevran.

“How polite,” Zevran says through an exhale, “She wants to make sure that we finish first.”

“I believe she wants all of us to finish exactly as we are.” Cullen smacks my ass.

“Yes, she wants to take all of our seed. She is so very sorry for her disobedience and has learned her lesson.” Solas rubs me with more purpose as he also becomes more deliberate with his thrusts.

It almost fees like his and Cullen’s cocks are massaging me together, intentionally, in the best way possible.

I can almost feel the tension in the room, which man will cum first?

I am at their mercy.

Zevran starts to pull my hair and thrust deeper into my throat. I swirl my tongue around him faster. “Yes.” He groans and starts to say things in a language that I don’t understand, again. He starts to throb in my mouth as I drink down every drop of his cum. I hollow my cheeks and suck a few more times for good measure. He has been so very good to me. Zevran leans down and kisses the top of my head. “I leave the rest for you, gentlemen.”

Now that my mouth is free, Cullen and Solas start to dive into me in earnest. It’s like they were craving my cries while I was otherwise occupied.

“Oh God, Yes!” I scream. “You both feel amazing.” Cullen bends farther over me and bites into my shoulder blade as he thrusts particularly deep. At the same time, Solas is consistently hitting my sweet spot and rubbing me expertly. It very quickly sends me over the edge.

I couldn’t even tell you the things I yelled. The whole world sort of went silent and I saw stars as I came crashing around them, milking their orgasms from their willing bodies. The room is full of cries of passion.

My body becomes boneless in the aftermath of pleasure, only held up by the men inside of me. Their members slowly softening as they continue to pulse inside of me.

Cullen drops out of me and I can feel his cum starting to drip down and meld with my own wetness. He rests his head on my shoulder as he fights to regain normal breath.

Solas guides me down to lay on my side against his chest. Cullen follows, his chest to my back.

Cullen lovingly grazes a line along my back.

Solas tilts my chin up and deeply kisses me. His former flame tampered down for a bit. He then nudges me back and I receive another gentle, passionate kiss from Cullen.

The three of us lay there covered in the sheen of effort. Hearts beating as one. “What a pretty, picture: well pleased lovers.” Zevran admires our human/elf pile on the floor. “I do believe that the final door has opened, yes? Perhaps we shall be gone from this trap.”

Oh yeah…we are trapped in the desire demon’s game…we should probably leave. This is just the Fade….not real…part of me is amazingly sad at that recollection.

We untangle ourselves and walk into the light of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I have EVER written. I read it back to myself when finished the first draft of the chapter and was like   
> ["Oh my!"](https://youtu.be/evf8rpHURpU?t=2m5s)


End file.
